In Love With Cherry Blossom
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING
1. Date wreck begin

New story! enjoy!

* * *

**In love with cherry blossom**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

SASUKE POV

As i drove in my black sports car i got bored, There was nothing to listen on the radio, My girlfreinds house was another 20 minutes away and i couldnt help but think about what she was like, Her name was Tami, alot people say she was cute and funny, boys drooled over her and she was voted prom queen 5 years in a row. She had Curly red hair an freckles on her nose she had grey eyes. There was no glint in our relationship she never talked about her family just how cute she was and make up. I hated those things of course cause im a guy but in my life i never ever met a girl who wouldnt like those stuff. I saw my girlfreind house and parked. I got out of the car i pressed a grey button making the car beep which meant it was locked.

I knocked. I was greeted with a hug. I didnt hug back i waited till Tami let go. "Sasuke-kun! come in wait here i'll go get my dress on and makeup!" she said blowing me a kiss then dissapearing in the hall way. I sighed and watched tv waiting. I was never a patient one so i decided to get up. _'which one did she say her room was...2 door to the right..' _i opened the door with my eyes closed. "Tami hurry up!" i said harshly only to be greeted harshly back with a...

"What the hell? who the hell are you asshole?" I opened my eyes only to be greeted with petite pink haired girl..she was cute..she had her hair in a ponytail so i couldnt tell how long her hair was, she had her bangs over her foread and over her eyes a little but able to see perfect emreld eyes. She looked liked she had curves in the right places hell she DID have curves in the right places. She was wearing a simple white tang top with black basketball shorts with two white line on each side.

But the thing that made me shocked was that...she was watching the football game with a basket ball in her hands...

"you gonna answer me asshole? or just stand there like an idiot?" she said harshly she sounded pissed. I shook my head I looked around her room, it was kinda messy but not so messy that you wanna throw up, She had some clothes on the floor and chair. There were 7 skateboards and snowboards on the wall. 3 guitars and her room was red, blue and lime green.

SAKURA POV

i stared at the boy looking around my room. '_whos this? i think this is 'sasuke-kun' that tami has said about...or yelled about...'_

i sighed throwing my basketball to the basket ball hoop that was hanging over my door. I stood up facing towards him then brushing past him to tami's room. He followed me. I knocked on the pink door i made a face i didnt like hot pink as tami did. The door opened. reveling a girl with now straight red hair and in a black dress,

"oi, Tami jackass for you" i said stepping back making Tami squeal. She then looked at me,

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" she screamed making me and jack ass wince. "what the hell are you talking about gorilla?" i said smartly

"we have a guest!" i looked at him noticing he was looking at me the whold time i looked back at Tami. "i dont care, you end up dumping all of them so what the point?" i said crossing my arms. She smiled sheeply. "No i dont! come on Sauske -kun!" she said pulling asshold to the car. I locked the door truning around to my room.

"we will see about that Tami...we will see about that..."

* * *

END! i know short but this is the start. what will happen in the next chapter??? im stuck right now so i'll make you a deal reviwers...

If your guess is right then i shall add you in the story!

what will happen on the date with Tami and Sasuke?

A. Sakura will go under cover and make the date worse

B.Naruto will tell Sasuske to get ramen for him and Tami?

C.Neji will come into the story and make Sauske jealouse

D.Sakura will watch them with the help of Naruto


	2. Movie acident and alot of laughs

Ok yeah sorry for updateing late, sorry! i know i said day or two but i was working on other stories, anyway PLZ review on Konoha Super High! thx and enjoy for all those who guessed the ight answer was A or if you said C too then you are right! Neji will be coming in the story but that will be later on. if you name is under lined like This then that is your part, Make sure to look out for Vesper, Quil, Shinobi-Sakura213 who i will call SAKUNO since there is already a Sakura. ENJOY!

* * *

SAKURA POV

I Smirked as they left grabbing my phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" 

"Hey! Quil! call Vesper and Sakuno tonight were going to the movie theaters tonight!"

"What for? when did this happen?" 

"I'll Tell you later and hurry we dont got much time the movis start in like 20 minutes ja!" i said pressing the red button. I quickly grabbed my Black sweater and eptyed my bag putting in

Gum, a wooden slingshot, whoopie choshion, tux, mustach, wig, goggles, Bibi gun, fake teeth, green goo, paper and a straw, yo-yo and Ich Ich volume 98 i dont read it, you could say i left a very very very very very very veyr pissed of Kakashi.

I slipped on my black Nikes running towards Konoha's movie theaters. I slowed down once i was there. I entered the theater, it was big with fake clouds on top of the roof, it was like an ordianry theater and there i could see my related gorilla sister and her asshole of a boyfriend. I looked around carefull notto be seen. I spotted my target running up to them,

"Hey, Vesper, Quil, Sakuno!" i smiled

"Hey why did you call us so late i still got to study for my english test young lady!" Vesper said waveing her finger mom like. We sweatdropped. "Well this is better then studying" i said still looking at the couple as they headed for the ticket stand.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked me. I smirked, "Date wreaking" i said, They all smirked too. "What are we waiting for lets go!!!!" said Chibi Vesper pulling us through the crowds of people and passing the ticket booth. "ah..ah..excuse us coming through" "Move it Move OW! That was my foot ass hole!" cried chibi Quil.

We entered quietly in the movie theater for once. I took out my Googles that hung around my neck. "Where are they?..." "Leeme see leeme see!" cried Sakuno takeing the goggles and makeing me choke since they were still on my neck. "Ack! Ack! can-cant breath! Ack!" "They're they are!" said Quil draggin us near them. They were at the bottom corner on the outside. We were 7 rows of seat behind. "What are they doing?" "Probely makeing out ad saying 'oh! tami i looovvvee you! smooch smooch smooch!" "Or saying tami your soooo pretty! mwah mwah mwah!" Vesper and Sakuno giggled at their joke high fiveing,

I giggled a little before turning my attetion to them, Tami was glomping him poor guy, He just Wanted to watch the movie

_'Look at them so happy! well im just returning the favor of being a little sister..._' I popped a stick of gum in my mouth as Quil filled the whoopie cushion with ketchup she got from the stand, Vesper was takeing the green goo out of the little container playing with it in her hands to make it more slimey. Sakuno got out he paper and straw chewing the paper and sticking it in the straw.

I took out the gum once ready and placed it gently on my slingshot.

_'Ready or not here it comes!' _I pulled the rubber back then counting to 3 i let go makeing the wad of gum hit the target perfectly.

"AHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!! ITS RUINED!!!"

"Ha ha Bullsye!" Said a excited Sakuno high fiveing Quil. I smiled.

"Sasuke-kun i'll be back im gonna get this thing out of my hair, ohh..." gorrila said walking out of the theater to the washroom. "Yo Vesper is the goo ready?" i asked. "Yeah all set! im gonna keep gorilla company!" I nodded as she got up walking out too. "Ok Sak, do what you always do in science class!" i said giveing her a thumb up as i started to go down the rows quietly. She nodded blwing i n the straw makeing spit wads landing on a fat lady a row next to Sasuke. "Ah! whos doing that?!!?" said fatso getting up makeing the big pepsi fly in the air and landing right on...

"Ah fuck my jacket!" screamed Emo man getting up takeing his jacket out. I smiled as he set is coat on the chair, i took the adventage to put the goo on his jacket spreading it a little as he wiped the coke of his shirt. I smiled then quickly tiptoed back to them giveing them high fives then watching patiently.

"Ok, since Vesper left right now they \hould be back right about no-"

"AHH!!!!!" all heads jerked up to the screaming curly haired woman (Tami) ran to the seats.

"Tami what happened?" said a confused boy . She blushed a little then screamed "I WENT TO THE MENS TOLIET ON ACCIDENT!!" The theater became quiet as Vesper seated herself next to me. I wiggled trying to hide my laughter as did the rest. I couldnt help it..it was just so "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!"

The whole theater began to shake hard. "HAHHAHAHAHHAHA" Tami flushed and sat down. I stopped  
laughing also noticeing Sasuke was about to sit.

**'SMOOSH' **Sauskes head jerked up slowely he turned his head to where he was sitting. "AH WTF? THERE GOO ON MY BUTT!" I began to hit the seat infront of me as i tried to hide my laugh but again it came out "HAHHAHAHAHHAH"

"HHAHAHAHAHAAHA! CHICKEN HAIR GOT GOO ON HIS ASS!!" screamed a laughing Vesper. And if you looked really closely you could see a tint blush on his face. Quil started to stomp from laughter as Sakuno held on to quil shoulders for balance.

"HHAHAH OW! OW! IT-IT-IT HU-HURTS! HHAHAHAHAHHAH" Said a laghing Sakuno as she finally losted her balance landing on the ground rolling.

And so the night begins...

* * *

AW! thx for reviewing to all who voted! Vesper-Chan is Vesper in the story, Shadow Quil is Quil in the story. Shinobi-Sakura213 is Sakuno in the story. YAY! thank you for reading here are your questiongs for the next chapter.

A.Sasuke will acidently kiss Sakura

B.Naruto will help Sakura, Vesper, Sakuno and Quil

C.Neji will come and help them

D.They will cancel the date

Which one? plz vote! READ AND REVIEW ALWAYS!! thx for reading!


	3. A funny flashback

new chappy for ALL! Now the WINNERS CORNER!!! WOOO WOO WOO WOO AND OUR WINNERS ARE...

WINNERS:

Warming Sunshine (Who in the story will be known as... Winnie!!)

CherryBlossom279 (Who in the story will be known as...Cherry!!)

Vesper-Chan (Who is...Vesper!!)

AND...To my Anon. reviewer Fieryeyes who guessed right is known as Finery!!

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ

GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR WINNERS!! DING DING DING!

NOW to T.L.E (troublesome.lazyass.emo.emobiox) Thanks for reviewing it meant alot to me! so sorry, they wont cancel the date BUT! dont get down in the dumpies!! you still have a chance in getting in the next chappy so no worrys!! no worrys. If you STILL want to be in the story you MUST vote again for the next chappy! Thank you all MWUAHS! enjoy!

* * *

"Hey what movie is this anyways?" asked one of my parteners in crime, Quil. 

"A horrer" i replied. She shuttered

"BYE! see you after ther movie!" She replied running out.

"HEY YOU CHICKEN WAIT FOR ME!!" cried a chibi Sakuno runnign after her best friend.

The both of us sweat dropped..

"OMG! its only 1..2...3...4...- This many!" She said holding up 3 fingers. I sweatdropped gently putting down one finger,

"Yeah! that many!" she said smartly looking like a ruler. I sweatdropped more, But then my eyes caught on something...

"Hey!! its Winnie and Cherry! they can help us, HEY! Cherry Winnie! over here! yeah-no this way! no not thast way to your left-no the OTHER left!" i yelled in annoyence. Finally they saw us mouthing an 'O'

"Hey wuzup?" greeted Cherry as they sat in the 2 seats,

"Date wreking!" whispered a Vesper

"Oooooo, I wanna Help!" voluntered a Winnie,

"Ooo! dont forget bout moi!" 

We all sweatdropped, first she talks like a ganster then in french, what next spanish?!

"Ok lets do this, Rapido!!" We all sweatdropped.

Aparently so**..(A.N. i dont speak spanish so i dont know how to spell fast in spanish so if you do tell me plz it would help alot**!)

I rolled my eys, but then my eyes landed the person in the front row stuffing her face in popcorn.

"Finery! Finery! over here! Finery!" i whispered/yelled

The said girl looked around

"Oh for petes sake-" i started to croach walk makeing sure my sister wouldnt see me

"OW!" "Hey Watch It!" "What The-" "My god.."

"Sorry, sorry sorry sorry" i said after hearing some complants from the audience.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Finery-" "AH!" 

"Ow..There goes my eardrum!" i said rubbing my left ear.

"Oh, Hey Sak, whatcha doing?" she said as if it was a normal conversation. "What am I doing? what am i doing?" i said saying my first sentence again.

Finery Nodded "Yeah Watcha Doing?" I had a vein pop. "What am I doing?-" "Yes i asked you that already now tell me!" "She said getting unpatient. "I am croaching/walking over here because you have bad eye sight with all these people complaining and I have Butter in my Pants!" i said the last part depressingly Pulling out some popcorn out of my pants and a licked lolipop. She nodded "Cool" 

I popped a vein again grabbing her elbow "Just Hurry ok?" I plopped her down on the row in front of us.  
"ok out misson is too wreck my sisters date"

"OHH!! i can burp my ABC'S! _A..B...C...-"_

"Well if we neede to burp ABC'S then i wouldve called you sooner, wouldnt I?" i glared at Winnie.

"Hey you know what? i heard that girl went into the mens Bathroom" said Cherry changeing the subject

"Oh yeah, how did that happen?" said Winnie confused

"That my good friends and burping friend is where I come in" Said a Proud Vesper.

VESPER POV

I walked out of the theaters speed walking since Tami is as slow as an old turtle lieing on his back. I reached the bathrooms doors before her quickly switching the plate that said 'Men' and 'Woman' putting the Woman plate on where the mens plate was suppose to be and putting the mens plate on where the girls plate is supposed to be. Before she reached the 2 doors i went behind a cardboard cut out sticking my head on the cardboards teen head looking like i was part of the display.

I watched quietly as Tami opened the Mens restroom door.

"Hey sweetcheeks hows it going" i heard a deep voice inside, before i did anything i heard a yell or more like a scream...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i saw the red swinging door open reveling a grossed out Tami,

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" she chanted running to the theater. I giggled going around the cardboard cut out.

I sighed "Kids these days..." and with that i headed towards the the theater

SAKURA POV

"Woooww." Chanted all of the girls. Vesper nodded, I looked around.

"Hey Where is my woopie cushion filled with ketchup?" i said hopeing i didnt lose it.

**'Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' **All of our heads jerked up except for Winnie who just started to laugh manicly knowing she is the one who set up the woopie cushion.

"EW! what is THIS?! EWW!!"

we all laughed out asses off. And yet all of this happened is less than 2 hours and the best part...

-

-

We Still Had dinner left to wreck

-

-

* * *

END! hoped you enjoyed! PLZ ALWAYS R&R and Vote of course! Here are Your Questions and remeber pick only ONE answer:

A.Chicken butt will get jealouse of Naruto

B.Tami will get moled by monkeys

C.Sasuke will kiss Sakura on Acident

D.They will goo shop for disguses as Sasuke and Tami watch the movie

YOU pick! cha!


End file.
